Still Tangled
by Emma's Angel
Summary: It's time for the lantern festival once again, but someone is absent...set post-film. please review!


**Okay, so I have like this new obsession since seeing this movie and this story would NOT leave me alone! So here you are! I hope I did okay!**

Still Tangled

Sunlight crested over the horizon and cast its golden light over the hills and valleys, spreading its warmth through the forest, before chasing away the darkness from the peaceful island kingdom. As the sun's arrival began to awaken the citizens, one citizen was already wide awake. From the vantage point of the palace balcony, purple and gold banners began to flow in the morning breeze. Today was going to be a very big day!

The afternoon sun heralded the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk as they began to prepare for the evening's festivities. What had become an annual tradition in one aspect was now continued for a completely different and joyous reason. A handsome young man dressed in a fine dark blue leather vest gazed out over of the kingdom. The last time he had seen a view like this, his life was about to change in so many ways; running for his life, almost drowning, almost dying. Oh and let's not forget the climb up a tower where he encountered a wise yet naïve young girl, no scratch that, young _woman_ yearning only to see what she thought where stars. Did I mention the seventy feet of hair? No? Ok, just checking.

"_Yep, I want a castle."_ Those words were uttered almost half-heartedly. Almost like a dream that could not or would not ever be fulfilled. They say that imitation is sincerest form of flattery, but when a young orphan created the persona of Flynn Rider and began a life of crime, I don't think that was what Flynnigan Rider's author had had in mind. But now, all his dreams had come true. And tonight, just like every year previous, the kingdom would celebrate her. The Lost Princess. Rapunzel. The one who allowed him to be Eugene Fitzherbert again without feeling sorry for himself.

As Eugene walked down the palace halls, he gazed at the portraits that lined the hall; the King at his coronation, the King and Queen's wedding, Rapunzel's birth. Then there was the reunification portrait. Unlike the one of Rapunzel's birth which showcased her gleaming blond tresses, the new one showed her with a much shorter cut, and brunette spikes where gold had once been. Eugene instinctively placed a hand on the side of his body where Gothel's blade had punctured his lung. Part of him could still feel the pain not only from his wound, but of his butchering of Rapunzel's hair. Fortunately, for both of them, things turned out well.

Walking past the throne room, Eugene stopped when he heard his named called. Turning to face his caller, he was greeted by a regal looking woman who resembled Rapunzel. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he replied. The Queen walked towards her daughter's suitor. " I was wondering if you had talked to Rapunzel today?"

"No, Your Majesty," Eugene responded. "She said was going to go for a walk in town before she got ready for tonight. I was just about to check in her room."

"That's just thing," the Queen eyes looked to her husband's before returning to Eugene. "I've already checked there, and she is not there."

Eugene furled his brows for a moment. "Well, did you check the stables? She could be with Max."  
"Oh, no. I did forget to check there."  
Suddenly, the King called for the Queen.  
"I need to see what he needs. Would you be so kind as to—?" Eugene placed a hand up as he bent his torso forwards. "Not a problem, Your Majesty. I'll go check." The Queen bowed her head in thanks and returned to her husband.

Eugene then headed towards the stable. The way the Queen sounded, it was almost as if she feared Rapunzel had disappeared. Granted, there were times that he had found her in the highest places the castle had to offer. Once he even found her rolling around in the grass in the rain. Her amusement at the most mundane things, such as rainfall or even shoes, kept him forever tethered to her innocence.  
Exiting through a side entrance, Eugene made his way to the stables. Looking through all the stalls he did not see any signs of Rapunzel or the Lead Palace Horse, Maximus.

Hearing a sound behind him, Eugene stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around quickly, he found himself face to face with a broad, white horse. A small yelp escaped from the young man's lips as he stumbled to the stable floor. The horse then proceeded to laugh and stomp the floor.

"Not funny, Max," Eugene said as he stood back up and dusted himself off. "You could give someone a heart attack!" Max snickered in reply. Looking around the stable again, Eugene directed his question to Max; "You haven't by chance seen a young lady, who used to have long blond hair and goes by the name Rapunzel, have you?" Maximus shook his head no.

"You haven't seen her at all today?" Again the horse shook its head. "Something's not right here. She said she was going to be back for the festival tonight, no one has seen her since this morning."

Immediately, Maximus stood erect and furled his brows in concern. "We need to find her, Max."  
Maximus nodded his head in reply has Eugene fitted him with a saddle then, leaping astride, Eugene and Maximus darted for the village. They checked all the usual places, the school, the library, the bakery. No sign of their princess. Maximus began to sniff the ground hoping to catch Rapunzel's scent.

Neighing excitedly, Maximus got Eugene's attention. "What is it, Max?" Maximus stomped a hoof. "Did you find her scent?"  
Maximus nodded and pointed a hoof in the direction away from the kingdom. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eugene asked Maximus. The horse slipped his head between Eugene's legs and once the rider was settled in the saddle, Maximus took them in the direction of the forest.

Coming to a stop in front of an ivy covered rock face, Eugene and Maximus pushed back the draped plant life and walked through the hidden opening. There, in the small clearing, a waterfall cascading behind, stood the tower where Rapunzel had remained a prisoner in until her 18th birthday, when she decided she had to see the world. Jumping off Maximus, Eugene walked towards the backside of the tower. Brushing back the shrubbery, Eugene entered the ground level entrance and made his way up. Upon entering the through the secret hole in the floor, Eugene scanned the room and found who he was looking for at the large window.

His face softened a little as he watched Rapunzel staring out the window. This high up, there was a soft breeze that lightly played with her hair. From back she resembled her mother with her hair swept back in a partial bun. Granted her hair was long, almost to her knees, but it would never be as long as it had once been. Gracefully, Rapunzel reached back and let down her hair.

Leaning over the ledge, Eugene heard her speak. "Wondered how long it would take for you find me."  
"You should know I'd always come for you," Eugene answered. "Heck, I even died for you…once."  
"One of the most painful things I have ever had to endure," Rapunzel said as she pulled away from the ledge.  
"Eugene?"  
"Yes," Eugene answered as he finally reached Rapunzel.  
"Do you think my parents would be upset if I still feel bad for Gothel's death after all this time?" Rapunzel leaned her head back on Eugene's shoulder.

"I'm not," Eugene answered carefully. "Rapunzel, Gothel was your mother. Granted she had selfish intentions, but she cared for you. And somehow, she managed to raise a smart, beautiful and confident young woman." Eugene turned Rapunzel to face him as he finished talking. "So she managed to do something right, and good."

"Sometimes I still miss this place," Rapunzel stated as she looked all around. "I know it sounds crazy bu-"  
"Nope," Eugene interjected. "It doesn't sound crazy. This was your home for most of your life." Then as a smirk appeared on his face he added jokingly; "Using a frying pan as a weapon, now _that_ sounds crazy!"

"Don't tempt me and I won't have to use it," Rapunzel said breaking into a smile.  
"Ah, now, there's the Blondie I know," Eugene laughed as he fake punched her shoulder. "Say I hear there's a light show tonight that's sure to lift your spirits!"

Rapunzel looked out the window as the sunlight ducked behind the waterfall casting the forest into darkness.  
"We'll never make it!" she cried realizing the time.

"Come on! We got Max!" Eugene exclaimed. Hurriedly, Rapunzel and Eugene made their way down the secret to greet Maximus at the tower's base.  
Jumping astride, Eugene reached down and grabbed Rapunzel, swinging her around behind him, Eugene spurred Maximus and together the three friends made their way back to the kingdom.

At the base of the water's edge, Eugene slid down off Maximus and helped Rapunzel down.  
"What are we doing?" Rapunzel asked. "My parents are gonna be worried."  
"Don't you worry you're pretty little head, Princess," Eugene smiled. "This will explain everything." He handed a letter to Maximus. "See this gets to their Majesties." Maximus stood erect and saluted Eugene as he took the letter and dashed across the bridge towards the kingdom.  
"Come on," Eugene said as he grabbed Rapunzel's hand and led her away, hair flying behind her.

A few moments later, the couple found themselves in a boat in the middle of the large lake that surrounded her new home. Right on time, the first lanterns filled the night sky illuminating it with colors of yellow, orange, crimson and pink. Rapunzel stood at the bow of the boat, draping herself over the curled wood and watched with the same amazement she felt the first time she had seen them. "Oh, Eugene," she cried. "I forgot how lovely they were down here!"  
Turning to face him, she suddenly felt déjà vu as she saw that he held two lanterns in his hands. Only this time, there was no satchel to return, just her admiration and love for him. Moving to sit in front of him, Rapunzel took one of the lit lanterns and together, the couple released their lanterns to join the thousands that already filled the sky.

Once lit to remember her and bring her home, now the kingdom did so to celebrate her return. Looking at her affable thief who had first stolen her crown, then her heart, Rapunzel smiled at the wonderful journey she had been on. Eugene likewise had flashed back to the last time they had sat in a boat like this. He started to do something that night and didn't finish it. Tonight would be different.

Softly, Eugene brushed his hand past Rapunzel's cheek and pushed back a section of her now brunette hair. Leaning in ever so softly, he whispered "Have I told you lately I have this thing for brunettes?"  
Leaning towards Eugene, Rapunzel whispered back, "Not recently." Eugene sighed. "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes 'the Smolder'."

That was when Rapunzel grabbed the lapel of Eugene's vest and pulled him closer. As their lips met, Eugene caressed Rapunzel's neck with his hand. All around them thousands of twinkling lanterns filled the skies.


End file.
